Retak’ka
Retak'ka is the main antagonist of the 2019 movie, BoBoiBoy: The Movie 2. He is the alleged original owner of the Elemental powers, and he returns to take those powers back from BoBoiBoy. Appearance He is an alien that has blue skin. His hair is dark blue with light blue crest color. He wears a red, blue and black outfit along with his black pair of sandals. The bottom of his outfit can be seen torn, which implied that he once fought with Hang Kasa. Retak'ka is very old since he spoke with an old Malay accent (in the Malay version) and was imprisoned in crystal for more than 100 years. Personality Retak'ka is a dangerous ancient villain who was the original user of BoBoiBoy’s Elemental Powers. He has come to take back his powers from BoBoiBoy with whatever means necessary. Retak'ka is intelligent, power-hungry and ruthless. He has no compassion for his opponents during the battle, especially BoBoiBoy, his toughest enemy. He is willing to destroy an entire planet just to become stronger by draining elemental powers from said planet, as evidenced several times in the movie. He also destroyed TAPOPS station and intimidates Koko Ci to tell him Boboiboy's location. He knows more about elemental powers than Boboiboy does, informing him that splitting apart will decrease the total power of each clone, indicating his experience with having the powers that Boboiboy currently inherits. History Early life When Retak'ka was young, he was thrown away by his parents to Planet Gugura. There, he was abused by various strong beings. He also met Hang Kasa and both of them quickly become the best of friends. At some point in their life, Retak'ka along with Hang Kasa discovered Power Spheres KristalBot and GammaBot. Retak'ka took GammaBot and Hang Kasa took KristalBot. With that, they both become unbeatable in battle. However, it was not enough for Retak'ka as stated by Hang Kasa. He became power-hungry, ruthless and cruel. So much so that he willing to fight his one and only friend Hang Kasa himself to obtain his crystal power. Hang Kasa managed to absorb all of Retak'ka's elemental powers to Ochobot along with his crystal element. Hang Kasa managed to freeze Retak'ka using his crystal power. He remains there for about 100 years until some illegal crystal miners arrives to dig some crystal and sold them. However, they unknowingly released Retak'ka from his frozen state and he attacked them, leading to the events of BoBoiBoy Movie 2. BoBoiBoy: The Movie 2 After being freed from his crystal prison, he quickly found out that not only he still had remnant if his elemental power, but also that Boboiboy also have elemental power. He demanded the crystal miners to bring him to them. Later on, he attacked TAPOPS station, destroying it in the process, in an attempt to force Kokoci into revealing Boboiboy's location. When Boboiboy did show up, he threw Kokoci to the ground and lift Boboiboy wit his hand, demanding him to return his elemental powers to him. Boboiboy refuse but it didn't end well after Retak'ka absorbed the elemental powers of Boboiboy Thunderstorm, Boboiboy Thorn, Boboiboy Cyclone and Boboiboy Solar, stripping Boboiboy from these powers. Throughout the movie, he went from planets to planets, draining the elemental forces within those planets. When time he did so, said planets will suffer from mass destruction, potentially wiping out all life on it as shown in the movie when Retak'ka killed the residents of Planet Gur'lathan. However, when he found out about Earth from threatening Fang, Ying, and Yaya, he challenged Hang Kasa to fight against him on Earth, as Earth has all seven elemental powers that he wanted. He easily won the fight against Hang Kasa, even damaging his mask. He tries to kill Hang Kasa but was stopped by Boboiboy, who came in the last seconds, redirecting Retak'ka's destructive hairs, causing it to pierce several trees instead. He later blows Boboiboy to a rock before holding him in place using roots. Retak'ka tries to kill Boboiboy but Hang Kasa saved Boboiboy, and Retak'ka nearly killed Hang Kasa afterward. Retak'ka absorbed Hang Kasa's crystal power, and threatens to destroy Boboiboy. But instead of surrendering, Boboiboy split into two, namely Boboiboy Ice and Boboiboy Blaze. Retak'ka asks if he still insist on splitting, only for Boboiboy to reveal that it is actually a merge. The newly-formed Boboiboy Frostfire then engaged him. Retak'ka almost wins when he nearly crystallize Boboiboy when Gopal throws Ochobot towards Boboiboy, who used the former's elemental drain to drain his crystal power. Enraged at this, he switched form to Retak'ka Voltra when Boboiboy's friends came in to beat him up. Of course, he didn't accept his defeat and used his Darkwood form in an attempt to destroy a nearby dam, but was stopped by Boboiboy Glacier who used Ochobot to strip him of all his remaining powers. Boboiboy Thunderstorm and Boboiboy Solar then fused to form Boboiboy Supra, who later defeated Retak'ka, sending him to outer space. Powers & Skills *'Retak'ka Gamma': Gained from obtaining Gammabot, it allows him to weaponize gamma rays and gamma radiation. *'Retak'ka Voltra': He apparently stole this power from an unknown source before the event of Boboiboy The Movie 2, which grants him power over lightning. During the movie, he absorbed this power from Boboiboy Thunderstorm and went to Planet Gur'latan to upgrade this power, killing all the residents in the process. *'Retak'ka Tempest': Another power stolen by him from yet unknown source. During the movie, he absorbed this power from Boboiboy Cyclone, granting him dangerous, long hairs and the ability to manipulate winds. He went to Planet Bayugan to enhance this power. *'Retak'ka Darkwood': Before the movie, he stole this power from an unknown source. During the movie, he absorbed this power from Boboiboy Thorn, upgrading it at Planet Rimbara. *'Retak'ka Crystal': Retak'ka obtained this ability by absorbing it from Hang Kasa, allowing him to manipulate crystal and even crystallize his foe. *'Elemental Absorption': Retak'ka is shown to have absorbed various attacks from BoBoiBoy to make him more powerful and regain his elemental powers. He absorbs Boboiboy Cyclone, Thunderstorm, Thorn and Solar completely to obtains his former elemental form. **'Radiation Absorption': He absorbed Boboiboy Solar's eclipse attack, which only made him more powerful. This ability is because gamma radiation is produced by the sun, which Boboiboy Solar's powers are derived from. **'Electric Absorption': Retak'ka can absorb electricity from Planet Gur'latan and BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm which only made him more powerful. **'Air Absorption': He can also absorb attacks from BoBoiBoy Cyclone and managed to absorb Planet Bayugan's wind. Gallery Poster_Character_28Retakka29.jpg|Retak'ka in the promotional page Trivia *His name is the play of the word "retak" or "retakan", which means "cracked" or "cracks" respectively. *Retak'ka has probably already had some of the same elemental powers as BoBoiBoy even before he finds it maximally, like land, fire, and ice. It is still unclear why the reason might be that he could still survive on the previous planet with this power during Ochobot's inhalation to be shown to BoBoiBoy. *He is the third villain of the franchise to die, the others are Bora Ra and Captain Vargoba. *The way he dies is similar to the way Captain Vargoba tries to kill Boboiboy, as both involves being knocked to outer space. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Supervillains Category:Elementals Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Liars Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Legacy Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cataclysm Category:Elderly